


Heir

by MomoGeraldine



Series: Al Ghul [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bad Parent Ra's al Ghul, Bad Person Ra's al Ghul, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Mentioned Tim Drake, POV Damian Wayne, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: The man in green only looked at the boy, his heir. A child the man’s mind helpfully supplied.As they both observed each other, the old man finally decided to say something:“I have work to do in the study, would you accompany me in such tiresome work?”
Relationships: Dusan al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Dusan al Ghul & Mara al Ghul, Dusan al Ghul & Ra's al Ghul, Dusan al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul
Series: Al Ghul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036101
Kudos: 42





	Heir

“Do we have to go?”

The eight-year-old prince asked his mother.

“Of course, you know how important they are to your grandfather.”

The mother answered the boy’s question. While applying makeup in front of a mirror.

“Nobody likes them.”

The mother simply ignored that bit.

“If you’re ready, then let’s go.”

Family dinners were a tense business. Though they were scarce, only happening a few times a year, they affected everybody. Mostly affected children, as the man of the household, was the one usually leading the night.

This dinner would go down only two ways.

Either the grandfather would go on and on about somebody, he called _Detective_ or they would eat in silence with a few small talk here and there.

As they walked in the hallways, respected mother and prince beside each other, as servants’ silently got out of the way.

Getting in the way of the Demon’s daughter had a lot of consequences, as she was more silent with her discontent than her father. If you were lucky, you would simply do more chores, if you were unlucky, you would die on the spot. It was a gamble.

Nobody liked the odds.

Once they got to the garden, grandfather, once in a while loved to dine in his favorite garden. Today was one of those days.

The tent was taken down, instead, there was a table, with lots of food and tea. The food was the best part of this whole ordeal. As it never stopped being tasty, spicy, and sometimes even melting.

“Good evening, father, brother, niece.”

“Greetings, Talia, Hafid.”

Grandfather greeted them, as they took their seating at the dining table. It was always five of them at the table, yet there were always six sometimes seven vacant spots. No matter where they ate.

Today grandfather was in a good mood, today will not be a silent dinner.

And it wasn’t.

“I thought I should make _Detective_ my new heir.”

There it was.

Grandfather loved to talk about him, he talked about him so much that Damian had a hard time believing there was a time, where he didn’t talk about him. Least of all in family dinners.

It was the same story over and over again, how he’s smart and would make a good heir.

It didn’t change, if anything, the accomplishes, that this guy made only added fuel to it.

Once, when he’d been younger, he had asked questions considering the guy. He had been curious of somebody, who hadn’t been his father, who managed to get the attention of his grandfather. Dinner was a lot longer as a consequence.

The aftermath hadn’t been nice. It was three months of harsh hell. Throughout the months he’d seen Mara only two or three times, uncle had given him passive-aggressive comments each time he saw him.

Mother had been furious, while never hurting the boy, the lessons were a lot harsher, more cruel, unforgiving. 

In one month, thirty servants had their blood spilled. Reasons were not questioned.

One night the boy had apologized to his mother, for asking questions.

The mother had only responded with:

“It’s not you, whom I’m mad at, never you.”

He had vowed to himself to never ask questions at dinner again. 

Even now, everybody is tense.

As food was served at the table, nobody said a word.

As grandfather spoke about this person, this...no words can describe this person. He knew grandfather favored this boy over the prince. He was sad at the fact but if grandfather wants this guy, who’s he to be mad about it.

Mother was a good actress, yet you could feel the anger radiating from her. Uncle reeked with feelings, which are hard to describe. Mara was almost invisible.

“He dislikes our ways, _father_ , unlike him, your grandson, is more loyal to the cause.”

Today was also a day, where the mother had enough. 

“Talia, stop, _father_ has already a lot on the table.”

Uncle with all of the indifference and passive-aggressiveness would always come to defend grandfather.

“Hafid, how would you like him as an heir?”

Grandfather inquired from grandson, ignoring his children.

As the little prince pondered over the question, he half ignored the fight that was brewing.

As he thought about the question, mother and uncle had started to argue about it. The old man only ate, clearly not caring about the arguments. Cousin had silently slipped off the dinner. Nobody noticed it.

Once the dinner had ended, the mother and her son went to their quarters. 

“Mother.”

“Mm, yes dearest?”

“Tell me the story of _The Sage and The Scholar_.”

And so the mother did.

She told the story of Sultaan, princess, Genies, and of the Sage.

As the boy listened, he was slowly lulled into dreams, as his mother sung him a lullaby.

Dreams of Genies, adventures, of magic, of Arabian nights.

Once the morning came, the young prince is seen.

A new day had begun and the prince had a business attend to.

“Grandfather.”

The boy greeted the old man, once he had found his business.

“Yes?”

The man in green had other business to attend to, as such, he didn’t have time.

“To answer your question, he would make a good vizier, somebody, who I could rule beside with.”

The man in green suddenly comes to a halt, the little prince almost crashing into him.

The old man was unreadable for the next few minutes.

He looked down, at the boy. His grandson.

“Explain.”

He commanded, too calmly.

“A vizier is somebody, who gives advice and has as much power as the heir, from your description, he’s good for the job, he might lack the want to lead your empire, however, what he lacks I make up the rest, he’s your favorite, as such, he should be treated.”

The boy tried.

“You would listen to him?”

The monotone voice asked.

“If such is your command.”

Prince answered.

“You would rule beside him? Somebody, who’s not your blood?”

His voice was unreadable when he asked.

“Yes.”

The eight-year-old stubbornly answered.

The man in green only looked at the boy, his heir. _A child_ the man’s mind helpfully supplied.

As they both observed each other, the old man finally decided to say something:

“I have work to do in the study, would you accompany me in such tiresome work?”

Grandfather asked the child, with humor.

He saw how excited the boy had become, he loved his life.

So the man in green and the little prince set their way to the study, both in their own mind. 

Later down the line, little prince forgot the conversation, however at times the man in green would see two Robins work beside each other, you could see a glimpse of a fond glint in his eyes.

Nobody would be none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
